


Right Round

by ATTHS_TWICE



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Post-Season/Series 10, Pre-Season/Series 11, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: Mulder and Scully, helping out on a case, are sent to a strip club to question a witness. Mulder is very uncomfortable and Scully enjoys every second of it.





	Right Round

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea as “Right Round” came on one day. I used to listen to this song with the kids I took care of because they loved to dance to any song with a fun beat. As I’ve become obsessed with writing stories, this song popped up and said, “Hi! Write me into a story!” so here’s what we get. 
> 
> I also used some Drabble prompts from Tumblr. 
> 
> “I’m too sober for this.”  
> “Well, that’s tragic.”  
> “What’s the matter, sweetie?” 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fun story. 😊
> 
> “Right Round” sung by Flo Rida. Give it a listen as you read. 😉

Mulder walked into the house, the door slamming behind him. He tossed his jacket on the couch, and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of beer. He pulled it from the fridge and opened it, drinking half of it down in a few large gulps. 

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, before taking another drink. He shook his head as he wiped his mouth, thinking of the past few hours, the situation he found himself in, and the sheer happiness he saw on Scully’s face at his expense. 

They were working a case, helping out on one actually, and were sent to question a witness. When they pulled into the parking lot, Mulder’s stomach dropped seeing where they would find their witness. 

“You sure this is the right address, Scully?” he asked, groaning out a sigh. He gripped the steering wheel and then put his head on it. He heard Scully chuckle and he groaned again. 

“7614 Hunter Avenue, yup, this is the place,” she said, laughter in her voice. “Why are you worried, Mulder? It could be any one of the establishments here.” 

“You know as well as I do, that it won’t be. It will be _that_ one just as sure as the sun is shining,” he said as he raised his head and looked out the windshield before glancing back at her. The smile on her lips and light in her eyes made him shake his head. “You find this funny, don’t you?” 

“I do. I _really_ do,” she nodded, as her smile grew. He sighed and closed his eyes again, before turning the car off and opening his door. 

“Let’s get this over with, Scully,” he said, her laughter making him groan as he closed the door. He looked at the building they would be entering, The Pretty Kitty, and he shook his head. 

Scully met him on the curb and gestured for him to go ahead of her. He gave her a look and she stayed put, her arm outstretched, waiting for him to walk inside first. Heaving a big sigh, he stepped ahead of her and pushed the door open. 

The first thing that hit him was the smell. Hundreds of different scents were fighting to be the victor, and one could not yet claim the prize. It was like walking into how he imagined a glitter factory smelled and he was not a fan. 

Next, it was dark. Way darker than the bright afternoon outside and his pupils were having a hard time adjusting to the dramatic change in light. He turned around and saw Scully behind him, a small smile on her face, no doubt enjoying his feeling of awkwardness. 

The music in the club was loud and a song was playing that he could not place. A woman walked by in a hot pink push-up bra and a small black skirt with white stockings and garters. She had a pierced belly button with a shiny diamond and her long blonde hair was in two braids. All she needed was a lollipop in her mouth and she would be the quintessential star of almost any porn video or magazine cover. Mulder felt nervous and guilty even looking at her, especially with Scully close to him. 

“Hi there,” she smiled as she came close to them, putting her hand on Mulder’s arm and he tensed up. “What’s the matter, sweetie? You seem tense.” She pouted and then put a hand on his chest. “I could help you loosen up, if you’d like …” Her hand began to slide a little lower and he stepped back quickly as Scully stepped closer. 

“Actually, we’re looking for someone,” Scully said, taking out her badge and showing it to her. “I’m Agent Scully and this is Agent Mulder. We’re looking for Rose Meadows, could you tell us where we could find her?” Her no-nonsense work tone made him feel hotter than any scantily clad woman ever could. 

_Except for when she was both,_ he thought with a groan, as memories of years of Scully’s voice and body bringing him pleasure rushed to the surface _. Not now, you idiot. And goddamnit, not_ here _. Everyone will get the wrong idea._

He cleared his throat and took out his own badge, fumbling just a bit, making Scully’s lips twitch as she fought back a smile. “Yeah, I’m Agent Mulder,” he said lamely, and Scully flicked her eyes to him. 

“The FBI?” the girl said, looking nervous and scared. “Why are you here? And what do you want with Rosie? She hasn’t done anything wrong. There’s nothing wrong with stripping.” She was now angry and Scully shook her head, stepping closer to her. 

“Miss, Rose isn’t in any trouble. She is listed as a witness to a crime and we are here to speak to her. That’s all it is,” Scully smiled at her. 

“Yeah, I know about that. She called the cops, but they didn’t do anything about it,” she said, crossing her arms and looking at Scully, her eyes hard. 

“I’d beg to differ,” Scully said, putting her badge away. “We’re here now, so something _is_ being done.” She forced a smile and the girl sighed as she looked at her. 

“Well, I need to tell Big Paul you’re here. But, Rose is up next, so I guess you can wait here and watch her,” she glanced at Mulder and uncrossed her arms. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy the show.” She winked at him and turned to walk away. Mulder stared after her and then looked at Scully. 

“What does she mean?” he asked and then music began to play, the lights dimmed further, and the stage lights came up. “Oh … fuck.” He closed his eyes as he realized what was about to happen. Opening them, he saw Scully smiling as she stepped closer to him. 

A woman, apparently their witness Rose, was sliding down the pole to the music, in a bra and a short plaid skirt. As he watched her, Mulder wished the floor would swallow him up. 

_You spin my head right round, right round_  
_When you go down, when you go down down_

 _You spin my head right round, right round_  
_When you go down, when you go down down_

 _Hey, walk out the house with my swagger_  
_Hop in there with dough, I got places to go_  
_People to see, time is precious_  
_I look at my Cartier, outta control_

 _Just like my mind where I'm goin'_  
_No women, no shawties, no nothin' but clothes_  
_No stoppin' now, my Pirellis on roll_  
_I like my jewelry that's always on whoa_

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, Mulder saw Scully moving her head to the music, even surprisingly mouthing the words, and making comments about how impressive Rose was as she danced. She seemed to be enjoying herself and Mulder never felt more annoyed with her in his entire life. 

_I know the storm is comin'_  
_My pockets keep tellin' me it's gonna shower_  
_Call up my homies_  
_It’s on and poppin tonight cause it’s meant to be ours_

 _We keep a fade-away shot_  
_Cause we be ballin', it's platinum Patron every hour_  
_Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers_  
_Girl you the truth with all of that goody power cause_

“Damn. I have that _same_ bra,” Scully said, leaning in close to tell him, as they watched Rose grab the pole and swing, wrapping her legs around it. 

“Jesus, Scully, I _know_ ,” he groaned, his head dropping down. 

_You spin my head right round, right round_  
_When you go down, when you go down down_

 _You spin my head right round, right round_  
_When you go down, when you go down down_

 _From the top of the pole I watch her go down_  
_She got me throwing my money around_  
_Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found It’s going down down_

Up and down the pole, Rose moved, making Scully exhale and say _whoa_ more times than Mulder could count. 

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down_  
_She got me throwing my money around_  
_Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found_  
_It’s going down down_

 _Hey! Shawty must know I'm the man_  
_My money love her like a number one fan_  
_Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my bands_  
_My Benjamin Franklins_

Rose danced around the stage, taking her skirt off and tossing it behind her, before shaking her head around as she grabbed the pole and bounced up and down. 

_A couple of grands, I got rubberbands_  
_My paper planes making her dance_  
_Get dirty all night, that's part of my plan_  
_We building castles that's made out of sand_

 _She's amazing, her fire blazing, hotter than cajun_  
_Girl won't you move a lil' closer?_  
_Time to get paid, it's maximum wage_  
_That body belongs on a poster_

 _I'm in a daze, that bottom is waving at me, like “Damn it, I know you”_  
_You wanna shoot like a gun out a holster_  
_Tell me whatever then I'll be your gopher_

“You know, I used to have those underwear too, but I lost them, or … something happened to them,” Scully said, leaning in closer so he could hear her. She shrugged her shoulders and Mulder groaned again. He knew she remembered _exactly_ what happened to those underwear of hers. 

Pulled too quickly from her body one night, their need for one another too great, they had ripped beyond repair and been thrown out. 

_You spin my head right round, right round_  
_When you go down, when you go down down_

 _You spin my head right round, right round_  
_When you go down, when you go down down_

 _From the top of the pole I watch her go down_  
_She got me throwing my money around_  
_Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found_  
_It's going down down_

“Do you have any idea how tight her core muscles have to be to do that?” Scully asked him as they watched her dance and use the pole repeatedly, spinning and moving around quicker than seemed possible.

 _From the top of the pole I watch her go down_  
_She got me throwing my money around_  
_Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found_ _It's going down down_

 _Yeah! I'm spending my money_  
_I'm outta control_  
_Somebody help me_  
_She's taking my bank roll_

 _But I'm king of the club_  
_And I'm wearing the crown_  
_Popping these bottles, touching these models_  
_Watching they asses go_  
_Down down down_

“Seriously, Mulder, she’s amazing,” Scully said, shaking her head, both of them nearly slack jawed as they watched her. “You know, I thought of taking a pole dancing class. It’s offered as a class by my place, but I don’t think I could ever do it the way she does.” 

Mulder huffed out a huge breath and walked away from her a few steps, his body on the verge of betraying him. 

Scully in a pole dancing class? Jesus fucking Christ …

 _I’m too sober for this,_ he thought, the images vivid in his head, causing him to take some deep breaths to steady himself. 

_You spin my head right round, right round_  
_When you go down, when you go down down_

 _You spin my head right round, right round_  
_When you go down, when you go down down_

 _You spin my head right round, right round_  
_When you go down, when you go down down_

 _You spin my head right round, right round_  
_When you go down, when you go down down_

The song ended and he turned around again, catching sight of the backside of Rose as she left the stage, in just the aforementioned underwear, her skirt and bra held in her hands. 

“You missed the end of the dance,” Scully smirked at him. “The _good_ stuff, Mulder.” 

“Well, that’s tragic,” he said sarcastically, willing his mind not to think of Scully on that stage, showing him, and him alone, what she learned in a very intense pole dancing class. 

“Well, just so you know, it was a _good_ show,” she said, raising her eyebrows at him. 

“Scully, come on,” he pleaded with her as a man who could only be Big Paul walked over to them. 

After speaking with him, they were escorted back to Rose’s dressing room. Scully knocked on the door and they were told to enter. Glancing at Mulder with another smirk, Scully opened the door and went inside. 

The entire time they were speaking to her, she was wearing her underwear, with only a short robe covering her body. Mulder was uncomfortable, not wanting to look any place that would be considered inappropriate. He let Scully do all the questioning, looking around the room instead, the smell of it as heavy with perfume as the rest of the club. 

God, he wanted to leave. 

“Okay, thank you Miss Meadows, we appreciate your help. Agent Mulder, do you have any other questions you’d like to ask?” Scully asked sweetly a few minutes later, and he stared at her, shaking his head. She nodded and handed Rose her business card. “If you think of anything, please don’t hesitate to call. Thank you again.”

Mulder nodded to Rose and opened the door to her dressing room, waiting for Scully to walk out ahead of him. He sighed with relief as he walked down the hallway, until two more half naked women walked toward them. He stepped closer to Scully, and the wall, to avoid brushing against them as they walked by. They giggled as they did and he stared straight ahead, sighing with relief again. 

Walking through the club, he kept his sights on the door, so close to freedom. He left Scully behind as he heard another song starting up and was suddenly blasted by confetti. Brushing it from his face and off his clothes, he pushed the door open, his eyes blinded by the late afternoon sunlight. 

Taking a second to let his eyes adjust, he took his jacket off and shook it out, confetti flying everywhere. He brushed at his hair and more confetti fell to the ground. He shook his head as Scully walked over to him, brushing confetti from her own clothing. 

“Well,” she laughed, reaching out and brushing her hands across his chest. “That was … something.” He sighed and shook his head, still brushing his hand through it. 

“Jesus Christ, it was more than _something_ , Scully. Ugh,” he stared at her and she smiled, her hands pausing at his chest and smoothing down his tie. She cleared her throat and stepped back, moving her hands. 

“Wait,” he said, reaching for her arm. “You’ve got some of that goddamn confetti in your hair.” He combed his fingers through her hair and she kept her eyes on him as he did. He held the ends of her hair in between his fingers, before letting it go and smiling at her. “I think I got it all.” She nodded and stepped back again. 

“So, ready to get out of here?” she asked and he nodded enthusiastically. She laughed and walked over to the car. He threw his jacket in the backseat as he got in, loosening his tie as he did. 

They headed back to the office, informed skinner of the information they heard from Rose, and then headed to their cars in the parking garage. She kept her head down, but he could see the smile on her face, and he knew she was thinking of something. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said as they arrived at her car and he nodded, stepping back with a smile.

As he started to walk away, he heard the music from the club begin to play again. He turned around and looked at Scully. She had the music playing from her phone in her pocket, and he watched her start to move with a smile on her face. 

She shook her shoulders a little, then her hips a bit more, and his eyes roamed over her body. She grinned at him and moved a bit more before she opened her car door, got in and turned the music up as her phone connected to the Bluetooth. She watched him as she backed up and drove off, the music echoing in the parking garage. 

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered, more aroused by her fully clothed and simple dance, than anything he saw earlier. “Jesus _Christ_.” He shook his head and got in the car, his mind racing. 

_You spin my head right round, right round_ came the words to that song, unbidden into his head. God, did she ever. 

He backed up and put the car in drive as his phone beeped with a message. Looking down, he saw it was from Scully. It was a good thing he read it before he left, when was not driving yet, or he was certain he would have hit something and died in a fiery crash. 

_I haven’t forgotten what happened to that pair of underwear …_


End file.
